<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Special Enough by Applesandbannas747</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946641">Special Enough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747'>Applesandbannas747</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fence (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, more specifically it is implied that there will be sexual content after the end</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiji has a very specific idea of how he wants the evening to go. Nicholas is not cooperating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Cox/Seiji Katayama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Special Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And thus concludes my count down of chapters. Also it is entirely possible that I posted this a day early specifically because I thought it would be fun to have a fic time-stamped for leap year</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“I’m taking a shower,” Seiji said, standing from his perch in his window nook. Nicholas, across the room at his desk, looked up curiously.</p><p class="p1">“Okay. You don’t have to tell me <em>everything </em>you do, though. Think I’d be able to figure that one out alone,” Nicholas smirked. Seiji could have pointed out that it was <em>Nicholas</em> who loudly announced every single time he had to pee. But he didn’t. He had other intentions and getting sidetracked into a petty dispute with Nicholas would not do to move his agenda along.</p><p class="p1">“Pick something out for me to wear when I’m done in the shower.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure you can figure it out,” Seiji smirked, already at the door to his personal and very impressive bathroom. When they’d arrived at Seiji’s home the night before, Nicholas had laughed uproariously at Seiji’s pampered life. Seiji had taken it personally, but he’d bit his tongue when Nicholas had said, offhand and amused, that his entire house could probably fit in Seiji’s living quarters alone.</p><p class="p1">“Wait—why?”</p><p class="p1">“Can’t you just listen for once? Without arguing?”</p><p class="p1">“But why can’t you pick something yourself?”</p><p class="p1">“Because I want you to.”</p><p class="p1">“Just wear whatever, then. I like you in everything.”</p><p class="p1">Seiji only raised a brow at Nicholas before closing the door between them. Nicholas was being stubborn. It would have been ironic that Nicholas so resisted dressing him on this occasion, when Seiji had specifically asked him to, if he didn’t know Nicholas too well. Bossing Seiji around, coercing him into a different shirt, a different pair of jeans, a different anything was half the fun to Nicholas. So he had to put up a fight when asked. Seiji had expected it. But he knew, despite what Nicholas said, he’d choose something with care. Something that he wanted to see Seiji in tonight.</p><p class="p1">Seiji took his time in the shower. Unlike at Kings Row, there was no window for hot water. At home, the water stayed as hot as you wanted for as long as you wanted and Seiji luxuriated in it. When Seiji was satisfied that he was properly ready to get out, the bathroom seethed with hot, heavy fog, so thick it was hard to see.</p><p class="p1">Seiji dried, ran a towel through his hair, wrapped one around his waist. Stepped from the tiled shower onto the absorbent, plush rug that was hardly necessary and more there for aesthetics.</p><p class="p1">“Nicholas,” Seiji said upon opening the door. “My clothes?</p><p class="p1">Nicholas looked up again from his computer, over to where Seiji stood in the doorway between bedroom and bathroom. Seiji could tell he liked what he saw. But he didn’t intend to start the night with no clothes, so he held out his hand expectantly. Nicholas was slow about getting up and grabbing the bundle of clothes he’d, doubtless, intentionally stored by him rather than by the door where Seiji could have collected it himself. And he didn’t just hand them over, either. Instead of placing the clothes in Seiji’s outstretched hand, Nicholas grabbed the hand and kissed it, then kissed up his wrist, forearm, and all the way up to his shoulder. Seiji shivered.</p><p class="p1">“I’m cold,” he told Nicholas, trying his best to sound unamused, disapproving. He <em>was</em> cold, too.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, fine,” Nicholas relented, giving Seiji the small bundle. “Go change.”</p><p class="p1">“Hm.”</p><p class="p1">“And leave your hair like that!” Nicholas called as the door, once again, closed.</p><p class="p1">Seiji took stock of Nicholas’s selection. There wasn’t much to take stock <em>of</em>, truth be told. A stretched out, long-sleeved shirt of a creamy, off-white coloring. And black shorts that Seiji hadn’t seen in a year and had since grown out of, making them fall much higher up on his thighs than they used to.</p><p class="p1">A cursory glance in the mirror to make sure that his hair was in place—as messy as Nicholas had requested, to be sure, but Seiji liked to arrange it just so—making it tousled in an artful sort of way. It was, he decided, satisfactory. And one more glance at the mirror, to make sure he didn’t look ridiculous. He didn’t. Nicholas would be pleased with the effect, at least. Then, finally, Seiji was out of the bathroom for good, out into the bedroom.</p><p class="p1">Nicholas had, to Seiji’s aggravation, returned to the desk. Seiji stepped lightly over to him, bent over his shoulder to feign interest in the game he played on his computer.</p><p class="p1">“<em>Snake?” </em>Seiji asked, offended that <a href="http://coolmathgames.com">coolmathgames.com</a> had distracted Nicholas from him. “That’s what you’re playing, really? Are you in the sixth grade?”</p><p class="p1">“No, but I’m trying to beat my high score from around then. I got up to like two-hundred! But I can’t get there again. Almost had it but then they put the apple in the fucking corner. And that’s tricky. Did you know that corners have <em>twice</em> the edge?”</p><p class="p1">“You have a way with words.”</p><p class="p1">“I know,” Nicholas said, grinning over at him. Seiji was satisfied to see the long green ‘snake’ on screen barrel into the edge as a result. Nicholas didn’t seem to notice. “I can see your…” Nicholas trailed off. Frowning, Seiji glanced down to see that his shirt, loose and stretched as it was, had fallen away from his chest when he’d bent down, affording Nicholas a view down the front of it.</p><p class="p1">“Interested yet?” Seiji asked, and Nicholas peered up at him strangely. <em>Shit.</em> He’d said too much. Of course Nicholas would be suspicious.</p><p class="p1">“What’re you up to?” Nicholas asked. Seiji groaned, pulling away from the desk and collapsing backwards on his bed in a manner more dramatic than he typically permitted.</p><p class="p1">“It’s no good, after all, is it?” He asked, bringing an arm up to cover his eyes, like that could block out the embarrassment as well as the light. “It’s supposed to be special. The first time, it’s supposed to be—romantic? Moods can’t be manufactured, <em>specialness</em> can’t be conjured up, can it? Just because it’s the perfect time, in a practical sense, for it to happen, with us here and my parents away and no one to bother us— But practicality and romance don’t mix. I know it’s supposed to be organic, natural, to happen in its own time. And you’re not meant to plan it, are you? Spontaneous. That’s another thing sex is meant to be, right? But, Nicholas, spontaneity is so <em>impractical.</em>”</p><p class="p1">“Seiji—,”</p><p class="p1">“And, besides, how are you supposed to know if a moment is special <em>enough</em> for sex, particularly our first time? I don’t—,”</p><p class="p1">“Seiji,” Nicholas said it loud, firm, commanding. Seiji didn’t cut him off again. The mattress dipped as Nicholas’s bodyweight was added to it, and Seiji could feel him crawl onto the bed over him. Allowed him to pry his arm away from his face, pin it by his wrist to the mattress as if Seiji would try to move it back to cover his eyes again. He wouldn’t have. The way Nicholas looked at him was enough to ensure that he wouldn’t. With such soft adoration, such love. And, simultaneously along with that sweet, loving look, was such hunger and lust for <em>him.</em> No, he couldn’t look away from that.</p><p class="p1">Nicholas leaned down, kissing him very gently, very chastely, before pulling back again to look him in the eye. “You’re special enough all on your own,” he said, with the same gentle love as his kiss.</p><p class="p1">“Then…we’re going to?” Seiji asked simply. Nicholas flushed red.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah. I’d like to. If you want.”</p><p class="p1">“That <em>was</em> my goal tonight,” Seiji thought he’d made <em>that</em> abundantly clear. He narrowed his eyes at Nicholas, thinking of his math games. “You seemed…unenthusiastic. Are you sure <em>you</em> want to?”</p><p class="p1">“For fuck’s sake, I was trying to be a gentleman.” Nicholas glared when Seiji laughed.</p><p class="p1">“Why?”</p><p class="p1">“It seems rude to waltz into someone’s house and f—uh...have your way with them the first chance you get. And I only just met your parents, and they trusted me to stay here with you while they went on their trip.”</p><p class="p1">“I’d no idea you were so concerned with propriety,” Seiji teased, completely delighted when Nicholas blushed deeper.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, well, I…” his eyes slid away from Seiji’s guiltily. “It was the first thing I thought of when I saw your bed. It’s massive, easy to, uh, maneuver on. I was trying to make up for that.” Seiji nearly laughed again. Nicholas looked like a scolded puppy, though there was no one scolding him but himself. He took Nicholas’s face with the hand not still pressed into his bed, guiding Nicholas back to look at him.</p><p class="p1">“I also thought about that,” Seiji told him. “I thought the size and comfort of this bed would do better than those at school. This time, at least.” Nicholas just stared at him dumbly. “I told you, spontaneity is a nuisance. I’ve been thinking about this for—quite some time.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s so <em>you,”</em> Nicholas barked a laugh, self-consciousness all but forgotten.</p><p class="p1">“I should have written you a script,” Seiji said, “it would have all gone according to plan if I had.”</p><p class="p1">“Sorry for derailing your sex train,” Nicholas grinned as Seiji scrunched his face in distaste.</p><p class="p1">“Never mind, I will not be having sex with you now or ever. I don’t sleep with people who say <em>sex train."</em></p><p class="p1">“I love you, though.” Nicholas laughed, kissing at his face until it relaxed. “I really, really love you.”</p><p class="p1">“You think you can just sweet talk me into forgetting your abhorrent choice of words?” Seiji asked, but as Nicholas kissed his neck and whispered fingers up his legs, he started to laugh too. “Fine. But just this once. Think before you speak in the future.”</p><p class="p1">“I won’t.”</p><p class="p1">“I know.” Seiji hooked both his legs around Nicholas, causing him to come down farther, bodyweight transferring onto Seiji. “But I love you, so I guess I’ll just have to deal with it.”</p><p class="p1">Nicholas smiled again, a smile only Seiji could ever get from him, bright and loving and hungry, then kissed him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y’all I wrote this like a year ago and then basically forgot about it because I didn’t intend on posting BUT THEN my best friend was telling me about how her boyfriend’s always on coolmathgames.com when they vid chat and I laughed over that so hard because I was suddenly reminded about how I wrote a fic with a dumb boyfriend getting distracted with coolmathgames.com and like? Is this a common problem?? Anyway, tag yourself. I’m the dumb boyfriend getting distracted with coolmathgames.com</p><p> </p><p>  <strike>PS: if you didn't click the link and play cool math games, don't even bother talking to me 🤣 </strike></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>